


After The Chase

by HiddlesPirate



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate





	After The Chase

I swallowed the lump in my throat and jumped off the bed where I had been placed in the USS enterprise medical bay. They couldn't, he was human, they couldn't... I bolted out the door in nothing but the small robe that covered my underwear as Bones shouted for me to stop. I had no doubt he would inform the captain of my eminent arrival, and I hoped Jim knew me well enough to trust me. I skidded to a holt at the door of bridge, the sight of three guns training on his heaving chest too much for me to bare. 'STOP!!' I screamed racing forward into the bullet path, between my team and him, handing my hands up in surrender. I heard Jim curse, demanding that I stood down, Spock try and convince me to be rational, Bones arrive, panting, complaining that I was the second worst patient he had to deal with, only to Jim himself. But I ignored them all, my chest panting to the point where my robe had fallen up, slowly stepping forward to touch the gun in his hand, knowing he knew him no harm. Knowing he knew I was the 'goddess' as the humans said, I was Aurora, the creator and destroyer. He let his eyes flicker to me and I watched his shoulders loosen slightly, he knew. 'Geneva, stand down,' I heard Jim say, and I shook my head. 'He's unstable, Geneva, we should never have trusted her advice,' I heard Spock say, as I stepped forward, gently hinting the suggestion of his lower his weapon. 'Please, don't give in, don't let your anger control you, they are not Marcus. Please,' I said, slowly reaching up to caress his face, letting him feel my calm, my fear, my love. He slowly, very slowly let his weapon drop to the floor and I kicked it behind me, towards the officers, his head dropped heavily into my breasts as I pulled him close, his sweat slipping between my breasts as he silently shook. He may have found peace, with Jim having offered his crews lives, their freedom for his service, but until they had found my burning planet, they had more then enough of these altercation. To Starfleet, Khan was still a monster, with knowledge to use an suffocate, and he would forever be an outcast. He touched the angry wound, caressing it so as I felt blood begin to roll down my torso, over the old torture wounds, as I heard Jim shift, starting to move forward, I stopped him. 'Please, Jim, I'll find out what he has seen, just give me time,' I whispered, gently guiding him towards the exit of the bridge, hearing bones and Spock complain as Jim gave us leave. Slowly, gently, I lead him to his cabin, letting the huge man lean on me for support, the door automatically opening as we stumbled inside, collapsing into a heap on the bed, a pile of leather, and satin in a sweaty, bloody mess. 'Tell me, Khan, what happened down there? What set this off?' I asked, holding him tight as he shook with rage. He pushed away, not unkindly and started to pace as he told me of the pool he had stumbled across, seeing my being injured, the decimation of his people at the hands of Marcus, and the seeing of my body in the infirmary had set him off, knowing Marcus was alive. I looked up at him, his leather coat and pants soft and well worn and his black cotton shirt torn. 'Khan, my love, Khan, you're safe now,' I said reaching for him, 'Khan, I'm here, you're safe.' 'Geneva,' he whispered, taking my hand and placed a knee on the bed between my thighs, 'how did I win you? Your heart, your kindness, is more than I deserve.' I smiled, reaching up to caress his cheek, 'you won me when you saved me.' He smiled a genuine smile, the one he only did in private, and leaned forward, 'I would do it all over again,' he said, kissing me with unbound heat and passion as I slid my thigh up to wrap around his waist. I felt him in my subconscious, looking for how I was injured and I showed him with pleasure. Admiral Marcus had snapped, taking me hostage from the Enterprise to use me as a bargaining chip for Khan, not realising that I was not only his minder, but his lover and mate as well. He beat me, my skin much softer than Khan's that his fists kneaded my muscle to the point that I was on the knife edge of giving in, I was black and blue, bleed where the skin had split from the force, my bones snapping in my rib cage. Jim and Spock had found me, but not before the message was transmitted to the entire ship with him stabbing me in the torso, as Khan, shaken and edgy beamed back onto the ship from the world below. I moved my leg from between his thighs and wrapped them around him, holding him tight to me, pushing off his coat and shirt. I gasped at the sight of his beautiful body, flawed with a singular scar, the one he received saving me from my own people. He growled possessively and ripped off my robe and underwear, leaving me bare for him as I clumsily fumbled with the leather ties of his fly, his forehead rested on mine. He reached down and pulled his pants free, baring his naked form to me, kissing me as he teased me with his tip. 'O my, Khan, I...' I choked on the last of that sentence, as he pushed inside me, his long, hard steel thick with his desire. I watched the fire in his eyes as he pulled back and pushed back in, my hands flying up to pull him down into a deep, fiery kiss, bucking into him as I tried to keep up with my lovers pace. I tasted his blood on my lips, telling me he had bit his lip to heal me, his loving hard and tender all at the same time, 'Khan, I... I'm so...' The pants only succeed in making him pound me harder, as I lifted my knees to take him, 'o khan, I'm...' I cried out, convulsing around him sending him over, as he squired his seed inside me, coating my velvet walls, his body arching as he pushed his tip deep. Gods, he looked like Adonis, I thought as I caressed his body, moments before his collapsed on top of me. I kissed him as he caressed my scarred wrists. 'Thank whatever power that told me to enter your burning building,' he said, and I knew he was thinking about how he found me, tying to a burning bed, in a state much like the one I was in now. 'Thank whatever power told you to bleed for me,' I said in his head, smiling cheekily. Taking Jim offer to protect Khan was the best thing I had ever done.


End file.
